Always With You
by Helix3942
Summary: Now Danny and Sam are boyfriends, but imagine when someone jaleous want to break up this relation. Based in a dream. DannyXSam. I don't own Danny Phantom.


Sam left the school and Danny remembered he had forgotten something inside, his cellphone so he returned for it. In the hall he found Paulina.

"Hey, Danny wait" shouted Paulina  
"Sorry but I have to find my cellphone" said Danny  
"¿Is this your cellphone?" Paulina said showing him the cellphone in one of her hands  
"Yes, but ¿how?" Danny said confused  
"You left it in the hall" Paulina said kindly and handed it to him  
"Oh, thanks" Danny said taking the cellphone and turning around  
"I want to talk with you" Paulina said before he could take one step  
"¿What happened?" Danny asked  
"The fact is that..." Paulina started to say  
"¿What is it?" Danny asked now more curious  
"I...I love you" Paulina said  
"What?!" Danny shouted very surprised

Paulina tried to kiss Danny, but he moved and she missed. Then Danny's cellphone start ringing, he answered it, it was their parents.

"¿Danny?" was the voice of his mother on the other side of the line

"¿Yes?" he said  
"¿What are you doing?, we are waiting for you." His mom said a little bit angry  
"I'm on my way" Danny said

Danny said bye to Paulina and started running outside the school.

**_Later on Danny's house…_**

"This is strange, anybody is online, I guess they can't, anyway" Danny said when he entered to his account he then did his homework and then went to sleep without any ghost attacks interrupting him.

**_The next Day…_**

Danny was walking through the halls of Casper High when people started telling him things like

"Nice one, Danny"

"You´re stupid"

"¿Will you use the same with her?"

"¡You whore!"

"¡Asshole!"

Finally he couldn't stand it and went to ask his best friend Tucker what they were talking about.

"¿What's going on?" Asked Danny confused  
"Oh, there you are" Said Tucker a little bit upset  
"Hi, ¿what's going on?" Asked Danny  
"Don't play the innocent" said Tucker a little bit angry  
"Seriously, I don't know" said Danny confused

"I know you are a clueless, but for you not knowing that is too extreme" said Tucker more angry

"Explain to me, please" begged a worried and more confused Danny  
"For my PDA!" Tucker shouted "Listen you have a new girlfriend"  
"Yes, I know, Sam…Is she hurt?" asked Danny now even more worried  
"No and Yes, and it's your fault"  
"Why, what did I do?" Danny asked confused  
"You used her!"  
"I did?" Danny asked them confused  
"Yes, you use her to be Paulina's boyfriend!" Tucker shouted even more angry  
"No! That's not true!" Danny said  
"What?" Tucker asked not believing what he heard  
"Yesterday Paulina confessed to me and tried to kiss me and I think she said to everybody we are now a couple" Danny explained  
"Try to find Sam and explain that" Tucker said a little bit relaxed  
"I will" Danny said as he turned around and started looking for Sam.

When he found her, he called her.

"Sam!" Danny shouted on top of his lungs

Sam turned around and Danny could see that her eyes were red, that she had been crying, but before she saw him, Paulina put infront and hug and again tried to kiss him, but failed again. Sam seeing this run away and Danny could see how Sam started crying again, and turn around and started running. Danny pushed Paulina and start running behind Sam. He couldn't find her, and start thinking where she could be, and then he realized, the Skulk and Lurk Library, an especial place for Sam. Danny started running to her and before he arrived, Paulina appeared again.

"Hey! You can't treat your girlfriend like that" Paulina said

"Paulina you aren't my girlfriend!" said an angry Danny  
"But Danny..." said Paulina surprised and sad  
"Listen to me, you aren't my girlfriend, now, if you let me, I have go with my real girlfriend!" Danny said

Paulina tried to kiss Danny but Danny put his hand on her face and pushed her, making she fall.

"Why did you pushed me?!" Paulina shouted  
"Because you tried to kiss me and sorry, I do NOT love you!" Danny told her

Paulina stood up and start crying and running, Danny entered to the Skulk and Lurk Library

_"__But now the matter is where does she can be" _Danny thought

Danny started to think and he decided to go to the Romance section. When Danny arrived to that section, he started looking for Sam, when he found her was in the darkest corner, Danny started to walk up to her, when she realized throw the book she was holding to Danny. Danny catch it and saw it, it was the Romeo and Juliet's book and have marked with a violet strip, he opened it and read a little bit, it was at the sad part of the book when Romeo and Juliet die, Danny left it on the bookcase and continue walking up to Sam, he kneel down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" asked Danny

"No" said Sam  
"I'm sorry you saw that but if you want I can explain it" Danny offered and Sam nodded  
"So?" Sam asked  
"The thing is that Paulina confessed to me yesterday, and apparently she told everybody we were a couple"  
"Really?" said Sam and Danny nodded  
"So...You love her?" Sam asked  
"What are you saying? I love you" Danny said  
"Really?" Sam said looking to Danny's face  
"Yes I can only fall in love with you" Danny said  
"Forever?" Sam asked  
"Yes, I will be always with you" Danny said as he hugged Sam, and help her to stand up

Danny put a hand on Sam's face and clean the tear was falling, Sam put her hand on Danny's hand, and they kissed.

"Please, never leave me" said Sam after the kiss  
"I can't even imagine it" said Danny and they kissed again.


End file.
